Ichigo's Pets
by StringDman
Summary: Thanks To A Massive Blunder On Both Kurotsuchi And Kisuke's Part, They've Somehow Managed To Transform Several People Into Animals. Guys Are Dogs And Girls Are Cats. Now Ichigo Has To Take Care Of Them? Sucks To Be Him.
1. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!

**Ichigo's Pets**

 **Thanks To A Massive Blunder On Both Kurotsuchi And Kisuke's Part, They've Somehow Managed To Transform Several People Into Animals. Guys Are Dogs And Girls Are Cats. Now Ichigo Has To Take Care Of Them? Sucks To Be Him.**

 **AU, OOC, M For Language And Nudity.**

 **Chapter 1: "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"**

* * *

For several weeks now Kisuke and Kurotsuchi had been reluctantly working together to develop a drug that could slightly increase reiatsu within a soul. They had been trying multiple different things for a while now. Splicing Quincy and standard reiatsu together, extracting spirit particles from dead hollow parts, mixing together multiple different kinds of spiritual pressures together, etc. They even asked for a sample of Ichigo Kurosaki's blood, since he was now revealed to not only have both soul reaper and hollow powers, but also Quincy powers.

The two were in the soul society in Kurotsuchi's lab when suddenly an alarm went off.

"What the hell?" Kurotsuchi said as he checked his computer to see what was wrong. After a bit of typing, he stopped, much to Kisuke's surprise, and stared at the monitor with his jaw dropped. "Whoops."

"'Whoops'? What do you mean 'whoops' Kurotsuchi?" Kisuke asked as he was starting to get a little irritated by the alarm.

The bizarre captain turned to Kisuke with a devious grin on his face. "It seems we messed up at a few important points."

Kisuke took off his hat and gave the captain a serious look. "Which points?" Kurotsuchi moved out of the way and let Kisuke look at the monitor. The moment he did, he immediately lost his serious look and replaced it with an almost Cheshire like grin. "Oh. Those points."

"Yes Urahara, those points." Kurotsuchi said as a small beam of white energy came out of the building and sent sparks all throughout the Seireitei.

Everyone was on edge as the small beam rained down on them. When it touched a soul reaper, they instantly passed out and their bodies started to change colors. Nothing else really happened to any of the normal soul reapers, but soul reapers at above a rank of lieutenant were affected in a different way.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia said as she was running along a street and avoiding the white rain. She was doing a good job of it until she rounded a corner and tripped over an unconscious man who now had completely red skin. "Shit!" Rukia yelled out as a white rain drop hit her in the shoulder. At first nothing happened and Rukia assumed it wouldn't effect anyone above a lieutenant class, but that mindset of thinking disappeared when she started to feel strange.

She fell to her knees and grabbed at her head as she felt like something was trying to pop out of her head. When she felt her head, she could feel what felt like cat ears forming on her head. She started to get smaller as well. Her hands started to change into paws and her legs into hind legs. Her skin started to sprout fur the same color as her hair and she grew a tail out of her lower back. She tried to scream for help but found that her voice now sounded like a cute little cat's mews. Once the transformation was finished, Rukia scurried out of her clothes quickly and looked at herself to see that she was cat.

 _"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_ She screamed out, only to any other person it just sounded like a cat meowing.

She was about to find someone to help her, but apparently the universe had other ideas for her as a small portal opened right next to her. She looked at it for a brief moment in confusion, until the portal started sucking her inside of it. She tried to run away or at the very least stop it from taking her, but the force pulling her in was too great for her small body. She was sent flying into the portal and soon found herself floating in darkness. The force that had dragged her was still carrying her away and before she could get her bearings down, she fell out of the portal and landed on solid ground.

 _"What was all of that?"_ Rukia said to herself again. She looked around and recognized this place. _"Why am I in Karakura Town?"_ She suddenly had an idea hit her. _"If I'm here, then Ichigo can help me!"_

Rukia knew Ichigo would be at school this time of day, so instead of going there, she decided to wait on a ledge near his house. After waiting, she saw the orange haired teen round the corner and hopped down the ledge. She ran up to Ichigo and stopped in front of him.

"Hey there little guy." Ichigo said with a smile as he stopped.

 _"Ichigo, it's me Rukia. I need your help."_ Rukia said to him, but all he heard was more meows from the raven haired cat.

"Don't know what's gotten you so riled up," Ichigo started as he kneeled down to the cat and scratched it behind its ear. Rukia didn't want that, but the way he was touching her made her purr much to her surprise. "But I guess if you're hungry I can help you out."

Ichigo proceeded to pick up the cat and saw that it was indeed female. He placed her on his shoulder and she sat there still trying to talk to him. Ichigo still couldn't understand her and scratched behind her ear and on her back, making her purr some more and relax a little.

 _"Damn, he's good with his hands."_ Rukia thought to herself as she just let Ichigo carry her to his front door.

Before Ichigo could even take out his keys, a bark came from behind him. Ichigo turned and saw to his shock a red haired dog standing behind him.

 _"Ichigo."_ The dog said only Ichigo couldn't understand it.

Rukia recognized the voice instantly and hopped off Ichigo's shoulder. _"Renji?"_

Renji looked at the cat and was happy to see her. He would have hugged her, but when he did it looked like he was trying to eat her in Ichigo's eyes.

"Okay boy." Ichigo started as he lifted Renji by the back of the neck. "Don't know where your master is, but you're not eating this cat."

 _"I'm not trying to eat her you moron!_ " Renji shouted at Ichigo.

 _"He can't understand you Renji."_ Rukia said as she hopped on Ichigo's shoulder again.

 _"What do you mean he can't understand me?"_ Renji asked her in a confused tone.

 _"Hold on."_ Rukia started as Ichigo carried Renji away. She hopped off his shoulder and landed on the ground. Ichigo stopped when he saw her rubbing against the dog.

 _"Rukia, what are you doing?"_ Renji asked her in an embarrassed tone but to Ichigo it sounded like a whine.

Rukia continued to rub against him until Ichigo understood. "Oh, I get it. You two must be friends or something." Ichigo let go of the dog and and watched as the cat snuggled with him. "Well I guess I can feed ya both then take ya'll somewhere safe."

Ichigo walked to the door completely unaware that the two behind him were his friends and opened the door for them. The two went inside and were immediately seen by both Yuzu and Isshin.

"Oh Ichigo." Isshin started in a comical way as he picked up the cat and twirled with her. "My son has picked up having pets. I'm so proud of you my son."

"It's not like that, Goat face!" Ichigo yelled in an annoyed tone. "I found the cat and the dog just found me. I guess these two are friends since they're pretty close."

"Aww." Yuzu started as she rubbed Renji's belly, much to his comfort. "This guy is so cute Ichigo. Are you planning on keeping them?"

"Not really. I was just gonna feed them tonight then wait till the morning to take them to the pet shop or something." Ichigo said while scratching his head.

"But why not just keep them?" Karin said a she rounded the corner and started to pet the dog along with her sister. Renji was starting to love this and rolled on his back so they could rub his belly some more.

Ichigo shrugged and could tell that his family was really enjoying the company of the two animals. Relenting, Ichigo merely sighed out. "Alright I guess I'll keep them."

When he said those words, Karin and Yuzu smiled at him. This in term made Ichigo happy at the fact that he made his sisters happy. It was then that Ichigo realized that his dad had placed and arm around him that broke Ichigo out of his stupor.

"Well son." Isshin started as he had Rukia on his shoulder and was stroking the top of her head, causing her to purr in absolute bliss. "Since now you have a cat and a dog, you're in charge of them now my boy." He grabbed Rukia gently and handed her over to his son.

Ichigo took her in his arms and sighed in defeat at this situation. She went back up on his shoulder and Ichigo decided to go out and buy some pet food for the two. When he opened the door, Rukia mewed over to Renji.

 _"Renji, come on. We have to figure out how to get Ichigo to understand us."_

Renji looked over to her but was still being petted by the two sisters. He looked in no place to want to leave at this moment, so Rukia simply sighed and rested on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hmm." Ichigo started as he made his way over to the pet store. He was looking at the cat intently and this in turn caught Rukia's attention. "You know, that fur of yours reminds me of a friend of mine named Rukia."

 _"That's because it is me you moron."_ She said to him, but remembered that all he heard were sounds cats make.

"I guess I could call you that, but I don't think Rukia would appreciate me naming a stray cat after her." Ichigo said with a grin.

 _"No. No I wouldn't."_ Rukia said in more adorable cat noises.

By the time Ichigo made it to the pet store, Rukia was starting to get very irritated. There was absolutely no way for her to properly communicate with Ichigo or anyone else for that matter. Until she remembered a certain feline former captain who could help with that. Rukia had to find Yoruichi and get her to tell Ichigo just what was going on, but that thought washed away when Ichigo stepped into the pet store and the sweet scents washed over her nostrils. Rukia relaxed heavily when she smelled the different foods and cat scented items in the store. Ichigo noticed this and smirked at the now named Rukia cat as she stretched on his shoulders. After a few minutes in the store, Ichigo left with a few bags of cat and dog food.

"Guess it's time to head back home, eh Rukia?" He said in with a snicker at how the cat looked at him. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he actually liked having the Rukia cat resting on his shoulder. It was relaxing to him and even made him smile a few times when she would mew to him in that adorable sound she made.

He scratched her head and behind her neck and Rukia visibly succumbed to the amazing sensation she was feeling. She had no idea why, but Ichigo just knew where to touch her and it made her feel all too good in so many ways.

 _"Oh my god, he's incredible with his hands."_ Rukia thought to herself as she continued to feel the best feeling ever. It wasn't until Ichigo got back to his house was when she no longer felt that incredible feeling anymore as Ichigo stopped so he could open the door.

As he did, he was met with Isshin trying to drop kick him in the face much to Rukia's surprise as she yelped in that cute voice. Ichigo side stepped and put his foot up to meet his fathers chest and slammed him down hard onto the ground.

"Dammit dad!" Ichigo started in an irritated tone. "Don't try to attack me when I have the cat on my shoulder! You freaked her out you lunatic!"

Before Isshin could say a word, Ichigo took his foot off of the man and went inside while closing and locking the door. Isshin wailed out about how much his son hates him and is so mean, but Ichigo ignored him and instead went inside to find the dog next to Karin.

 _"Oh you have got to be kidding me."_ Rukia said to herself as she shook her head to what Renji was doing.

He was laying on the couch next to Karin while she was petting him on his back and neck. Karin had really been enjoying having the dog with her and Ichigo could tell that both his sisters were absolutely in love with him. Rukia on the other hand had to stifle a hiss as she was very annoyed by how little Renji was starting to care about their current situation. If it wasn't for Ichigo scratching her head and back, she would've given her friend a piece of her mind.

Ichigo went into the kitchen where he saw Yuzu preparing dinner for everyone and got two bowls out of the pantry. He went to the wall near the entrance of the kitchen and set them down before filling them both up. One bowl with cat food, the other with dog food. The smell alone and the fact that both soul reaper pets hadn't eaten since they were changed to animals had them instantly going to the food. Renji leapt off the couch and ate the food at a quick pace while Rukia leapt off of Ichigo's shoulder to eat her food as well. Ichigo watched the two eat and smiled as they did. It was funny watching Rukia look to the dog a few times before going back to her own meal.

"Here Ichigo." Yuzu said to get her brothers attention as she handed him a big bowl of water.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo placed the bowl of water next to Rukia's bowl and both of them lapped up the refreshing liquid with glee. Ichigo noticed how sloppy the dog could get sometimes and his coat reminded him of a certain pineapple headed lieutenant he knew. "I guess I'll call you Renji then boy." Ichigo said as he rubbed petted Renji's head, much to his delight.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

It had now been night time and Ichigo had decided to turn in for the night. Much to his surprise, the girls had taken a liking to Renji enough to let the red dog stay in their room tonight. He had decided to let Rukia stay in his room for the time being and was very pleased that she was very much docile when it came to his bed. Ichigo was laying on his side with Rukia laying next to him and drifting off to sleep. Ichigo watched her doze off to sleep and gently petted her one last time before sleep overtook him as well.

Unbeknownst to the strawberry or the raven haired cat, more than a few sets of eyes were staring them down on a nearby rooftop.

* * *

 **First Chapter Down. Hope Ya'll Liked It. LOL.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. More pets

**Chapter 2: More pets**

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Ichigo had woken up and was starting to stretch his arms out when he heard the cutest yawn from Rukia ever. He looked down to her and saw that she had been sleeping on his lap the entire night and was slowly stirring from sleep. He smiled and petted the adorable little cat as she woke up with a purr.

 _"Man I could get used to this type of wakeup call."_ Rukia said to herself as she leaned into his soothing touch.

Ichigo lightly chuckled at her sounds and eventually lifted her up so he could get ready for the day. He opened his door and Rukia followed him along.

 _"Hmm."_ Rukia thought to herself as she started to get a very devious thought into her mind. _"I wonder how Ichigo would react if I saw him naked?"_ She chuckled to herself at the thought of potentially seeing what her friend looked like with no clothes on as a way to embarrass him later on for not knowing that she was a cat.

She followed Ichigo into the bathroom without him seeing her and hid in the corner while she watched him take his clothes off. Her devious grin came to a screeching halt when she saw him take off his shirt and saw his killer body. She stared at him with her furry mouth agape as she never has seen Ichigo's body like this before. True, she's snuck a few peaks at him when his shihakusho would come undone a few times, but never see him in all his toned glory before.

 _"Oh my god. He's like the epitome of sex appeal."_ Rukia thought to herself as she stared at his incredible body.

She was completely taken off guard when Ichigo started to move to his boxers. He slid the undergarment off of him and Rukia went completely wide eyed at the massive zanpakuto between his legs. He was easily seven inches or more, and he was completely flaccid right now. She blushed heavily internally as her fur bristled all around her at the sight of Ichigo's incredible package. He stepped into the shower out of her view and washed himself all around in the hot and now steamy water. Rukia may not have been able to see him anymore thanks to the shutter blocking her view of the show, but she could hear and smell everything. The sound of Ichigo's body being pelted by every little droplet of water and him applying soap and shampoo to himself in such a relaxed way sounded incredible to her. The amazing smell of the soap and the strawberry shampoo was driving her crazy since she could now smell every subtle detail on his wet and soapy body. It was absolutely intoxicating to her and she quickly left the room before she started to purr in a kind of ecstasy. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure before anyone saw her.

 _"I should probably go."_ Rukia said to herself before heading away from the bathroom door. She quickly decided to go see what Renji was up to and so she went to Karin and Yuzu's room. To her surprise, Renji wasn't there. _"Huh."_ Rukia thought for a second while tilting her head. _"Where the hell is he? Probably downstairs annoying the girls."_

Rukia made her way downstairs and saw to her surprise once again that Renji was simply laying down on the couch. He was watching Ichigo's father as he treated his patients in the clinic and was actually very intrigued by it. Rukia walked over to him and watched as well. The person Isshin was helping didn't look all too special. In fact the man looked like just some ordinary human to her, so why was Renji so damn interested in this? Rukia leapt up to where Renji was and laid next to him as they both watched what was going on. When the human male left the clinic, Isshin saw the two new pets just sitting there on the couch, watching him. He smiled at them before yelling out.

"Ichigo! Your two pets are hungry!"

A few seconds passed before he got a response. "Alright! Be down in a minute!"

Both Renji and Rukia patiently awaited for Ichigo to come down. When he did, he was in a plain blue shirt and some black cargo's. He went over to the bag of food for them and started to pour a good amount into both their bowls. Rukia and Renji's nose went ablaze when they smelled the food and they immediately ran over to the food. Ichigo smiled as the two ate their food and stood up to head towards the door. Seeing as though he would be their owner, it was only right to go and get them collars.

He waited for the two to finish before he called them over to him. When they did that, Ichigo picked Rukia up and set her on his shoulder. "Okay you two. We're gonna get ya'll some collars today. Let's go to the pet store."

Ichigo opened the door and they all went out together. It didn't take them long to reach the pet store and get two collars for them. Rukia wore a light blue collar with a violet bell attached to it that she would play with some times. Renji had a black collar on with a dark red design on the front of it.

Ichigo could tell that the two really enjoyed the feel of the collars once he saw how comfortable they looked afterwards. It was a hilarious sight for him to see that, and the thought of the actual Rukia and Renji wearing collars and being treated like a cat and dog respectfully. The thought made him snicker a bit and he didn't even hear the sounds of another cat and dog approaching them.

 _"Rukia? Renji?"_ A familiar female voice called out to them

The two turned to see an orange furred cat with bright blue eyes, a white haired puppy with teal eyes, a black haired dog with gray eyes, and an ebony haired cat with midnight blue eyes. Both Renji and Rukia saw them and visibly gasped when they did.

 _"Brother? Captain Hitsugaya?"_ Rukia said in surprise as she jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder toward the black haired dog.

 _"Captain Unohana. Rangiku."_ Renji said as he went over to them as well.

Ichigo noticed this and turned to see that both his two pets were nuzzling up with four other strays. They all looked incredibly close to one another and Ichigo felt like he had somehow accidentally stumbled upon a family of strays.

 _"Rukia. Are you alright?"_ Byakuya asked his sister, concern in his voice that surprised her.

 _"Yes brother. I'm fine."_ Rukia answered. _"How did all of you get here?"_

 _"One moment we were all attending to our duties in the soul society, the next we were scattered around Karakura Town as animals."_ Unohana explained in her sweet tone.

 _"So would anyone mind explaining just how in the hell this happened."_ Toshiro nearly shouted out. He was angry, clearly, but to Ichigo it sounded like the cutest yipping he had ever heard from a dog before.

 _"No idea, but we should probably head off with Ichigo until we can figure this out."_ Renji said to them, getting nods from the whole lot.

They all turned to Ichigo, who had a faraway look in his eyes about the rest of them, and went over to him. Rukia jumped up on his shoulder while both Rangiku and Retsu rubbed themselves on his leg. With a sigh, Ichigo knelt down and started to pet them, enticing a purr from the two.

 _"Oh my god captain."_ Rangiku mewed out. _"You have to try this. It's like his hands are magic or something."_ She purred some more as Ichigo scratched behind her ear.

Toshiro shook his head and decided to try it out himself. He was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo started to pet him in all the right places. _"Oh, wow."_ He muttered out as he perched himself onto Ichigo's knee.

"Man, where are you guys coming from?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular. "Oh well." He sighed out as he lifted up the white puppy, much to Toshiro's surprise. "I guess I could take care all of you then. Dad's gonna have a freakin field day with this one."

And with that, Ichigo turned to walk home, with his now six pets in tow.

* * *

 **Yay. I updated another near dead story. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Yoruichi to the rescue - NOT

**Chapter 3: Yoruichi to the rescue- NOT**

* * *

Ichigo had gotten to the front door of the house and set both the puppy and Rukia down on the ground. He moved them out of the way before opening the door and saw his father attempt a sneak attack as per usual. Ichigo ducked under him, grabbed his foot and threw him over to the street, then proceeded to guide the six into his house, closed and locked the door. When he walked into the living room, he was greeted by both his sisters petting them. Karin with the cats and Yuzu with the dogs. They were ecstatic about all of the cute and adorable little guys and gals in this small family and it showed in how they petted each one of them. Ichigo was also enjoying this as he was scratching the black haired dog behind the ear, enticing him to lay his head across Ichigo's lap in the process.

"Man Ichigo." Karin started as she continued to play with the small puppy, Toshiro, much to his delight. "Animals must really like you."

"Heh." Ichigo chuckled out a bit. "Yeah I guess they do."

Ichigo continued to pet the black haired dog, Byakuya, on his ears and head until the three heard a knock at the door. Well, more like banging as their father was asking, actually more like frantically begging, them to open the door and let him in. The pets/soul reapers heard this and were taken back a little at how the man acts around his children.

"Should we let him in?" Yuzu asks as she's still playing with Unohana and Rangiku.

Both Karin and Ichigo looked at her then at each other before continuing with what they were doing before. That was Yuzu's answer.

 _ **An hour later**_

After an hour of playing, Ichigo eventually let his father back into the house where Isshin went into a frenzy at the pets. For the soul reapers, it was a little bit unnerving to see a grown man acting like such a child around them all. The sad part was that both Toshiro, Rangiku and Unohana recognized him as the former squad 10 captain. Sucks that they couldn't speak to him, but Rangiku being Rangiku spent most of her time with the man.

Ichigo had decided that it would be best to get the rest some collars as well as more food from the pet store. He looked around the house as he saw the orange cat, Rangiku, was nestled into his fathers arms. The puppy and Renji were with Karin on the couch watching T.V. Yuzu was spending her time walking with the ebony haired cat, Unohana, and would take her out for a bit. That just left Rukia and the black haired dog with Ichigo, so he just walked them to the pet store by himself. What was really entertaining to him was how Rukia was on top of the dogs back as they walked along the streets to the store.

"Huh, you know what." Ichigo spoke up as he started to pet Byakuya again, receiving a content rub into his hand for it. "I guess I'll just name you Byakuya since you're so close with Rukia right now."

 _"Not as astute as I thought he was."_ Byakuya spoke to Rukia in a small bark.

 _"Though he has gotten our names down for one thing."_ Rukia answered her brother.

"Alright then." Ichigo started once again as they continued to walk along. As they continued on to the store, it was actually Byakuya that spotted a certain familiar, black cat just laying on top of a roof in a relaxed position.

 _"Yoruichi!"_ Byakuya barked out loudly.

Yoruichi raised her head and looked around for the familiar voice, completely unaware that the man and most of the soul society was changed into animals.

Rukia looked up to where her brother was calling out and saw the all too familiar sight of Yoruichi's black cat form looking around for him.

 _"Yoruichi, down here!"_ She yelled, meowed, out.

This caught Ichigo's attention this time as he looked to the two and then to where they were barking and meowing to. To his not so surprise, he saw Yoruichi in her cat form looking down at them with wide eyes for some weird reason. He waved to her with a smile on his face as he called out to her.

"Hey Yoruichi!"

She looked over at him and had a pretty interesting idea spring to her mind. A devious idea that made her grin as she leapt down to them.

"Why hello there Ichigo." She spoke in her male voice when she landed in front of them. She looked over to both Rukia and Byakuya and her smile widen unbeknown to Ichigo. "And who exactly are these two if you don't mind me asking Ichigo?"

"Well, these two are strays that I took in." He explained to her. He pointed to the cat. "This one is Rukia because of her fur and I just named this guy Byakuya just because he's been around Rukia since I got him."

"Oh?" Yoruichi spoke out as she continued to look at the two furry soul reapers.

 _"Yoruichi. I know you can understand me."_ Byakuya barked out to her. _"Tell Ichigo that it's really us and to take us all back to the soul society."_

 _"That would be nice of you right now."_ Rukia spoke out.

Ichigo looked at both his pets then to Yoruichi who he now noticed had a grin on her face. "What did they say?"

Yoruichi looked up to him and gave a him a normal smirk. "Oh, just saying hi to me in their own ways." Yoruichi turned back to the shocked brother/sister duo and gave another Cheshire grin.

Both Rukia and especially Byakuya were fuming at this. Before either of them could retaliate or even voice their displeasure to the former Shihoin princess, Ichigo started to pet the both of them. Just like that, they were both relaxed under his touch. Yoruichi saw this and had to try very hard not to laugh. The very thought of seeing Ichigo doing this to both Kuchiki's was simply too much for her to bear. Before she would burst out laughing, she turned to Ichigo and said in as a composed of a voice she could muster.

"Well then Ichigo, I think I should go now." She spoke to him in a strained tone. "You have fun with them." And that was when she leapt back up to a building a ran off, laughing her ass off in the process.

"Huh." Ichigo said to himself as he continued to pet both Rukia and Byakuya. He looked in the direction that he saw Yoruichi leave in, and he could've sworn he heard her laughing for some weird reason. "Wonder what's got her in a laughing fit?"

* * *

 **Okay.**

 **1: I know it's short, trying to get myself together so every story can go back to it regularly updated schedule.**

 **2: My bad on the rushing, was in a hurry here.**

 **Hope ya'll still like my content even if I don't update when I should.**

 **Stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. More pets? Great

**Chapter 4: More pets? Great.**

* * *

After their run-in with Yoruichi, Ichigo continued on to the pet shop with Rukia and Byakuya following him. To say that the Kuchiki head was very upset was an understatement.

 _"When I get my paws on that were-cat, I'll make her regret ever laughing at our situation again."_ Byakuya spoke more to himself than anything.

Rukia heard him since she was still on his back while they were walking. She actually cracked a smile at hearing how frustrated her brother was, since it was the first time she has ever heard him like this. It was odd to her yet to funny at the same time.

It didn't take long for them to reach the pet shop again and buy more collars and food for the other four. Luckily for Ichigo, he had a pretty decent amount of money to spend, so long as it was the non expensive stuff. The three walked on back to the house with Ichigo holding the three bags of food while Byakuya had the small bag in his mouth. The collar he wore was teal with a light pink design of cherry blossoms all around it. A little on the nose for Byakuya's taste, but Ichigo genuinely found this appropriate and nice on the dog. Rukia was still on Byakuya's back as they entered the house but quickly leapt off once she smelled more food. Ichigo looked confused as he heard a few more barks than usual.

"The hell?" He started as he took his shoes off and went into the living room to see two more dogs and two cats with them.

One dog was big and had a deep black fur that was slightly spiky. His right eyes looked glazed, probably blind, while the other was a brown color. He was licking Yuzu's face right now while she petted him and he was definitely enjoying this.

The other dog was a lightly dark puppy with bright blue eyes that seemed shy. He wasn't as small as the white puppy and was mainly staying close to the ebony feline of the house.

The two new cats in the room, one was a dark haired cat with a patch of yellow on her back. Her gray eyes looked around as she saw how the others were reacting. She would've been scowling from the looks of her if she wasn't being rubbed on the top of her head by Karin right now. She looked like she didn't want to, but she purred either way.

The last cat was a tall yet slender silver haired cat with brownish eyes. She looked like she was playing with Rangiku at the moment as the two were tumbling around for some reason. The ebony cat seemed to be chuckling at this for some reason.

Ichigo just looked at the scene in front of him as he had no clue how to react to any of this. "This is geetin' a little ridiculous." He said to himself as he walked over to his sisters. "So, where did they come from?" Both Yuzu and Karin looked up to see their brother just as the four new guest saw him as well.

"Ichigo." Yuzu started as she continued to pet the big, spiky dog. Said dog continued to lick her in thanks. "These adorable little guys were outside a little after you left the house. Aren't they so cute?"

"Yeah Ichigo." Karin started again as she played around with the dark cat, noticing that she was starting to be okay with it. "I think you might have just gotten a big family when you found that first set of pets."

Ichigo sighed as he kneeled down to the timid looking pup next to the ebony cat. He smiled as he went over to Ichigo and hopped up in his arms. "I guess so." Ichigo said as he pet the little guy on the head, completely oblivious as to who he was petting.

Later on that night, after the Kurosaki family had went to bed, the pets of the house began to converse.

 _"So let me get this straight,"_ the big, spiky dog spoke first. _"We're all cats and dogs now, right?"_

 _"Right."_ Unohana answered as the pup sat next to her. _"Tell us Kenpachi, what exactly do you remember from before?"_

 _"Hmph."_ He started. _"All I remember was mindin' my own business when this beam shot out into the sky, rainin' down somethin' on us."_

 _"Hmm, it seems we all remember the events the same."_ Soi-Fon, the dark cat with a patch of yellow on its back, spoke up from her position on the arm of the couch. _"I bet you it has something to do with that fool Kurotsuchi."_

 _"That wouldn't surprise me."_ Byakuya spoke up as he sat next to Rangiku and Isane, the silver cat. _"Whatever it is he did will be dealt with once we are changed back."_

 _"Captain."_ Renji spoke up, laying on the adjacent couch with Rukia next to him and Toshiro on one of the arms.

 _"Yes Renji."_

 _"Didn't you say you ran into Yoruichi earlier?"_ He asked his captain.

Byakuya growled at that woman's name. _"Unfortunately, her sense of humor outweighed her logic at the time."_

 _"Alright then. We just need her to explain the situation to Ichigo and get him to help up get back to the soul society."_ Toshiro spoke up.

 _"The only problem with that is we don't know if the same thing will happen to him once he sets foot within the Seireitei."_ Unohana spoke in a semi-serious tone.

 _"Then what should we do captain?"_ Isane asked her captain with concern in her eyes.

 _"I honestly don't know yet Isane."_ Unohana answered.

There was a silence for a moment before Kenpachi yawned rather loudly, getting everyones attention. _"Well, if nobodies got any ideas, I'm goin to bed." He stood up and started walking away to the stairs._

 _"It's probably best if we all get some sleep."_ Unohana started. _"We'll figure things out in the morning. Alright?"_

Everyone agreed to this and headed off in different directions to sleep. Toshiro along with Soi-Fon stayed where they were as they were comfortable already. Kenpachi along with Renji and surprisingly enough Byakuya went to the girls room, as they enjoyed the attention. Byakuya wouldn't admit it, but he does deep down. Rukia, Rangiku and Isane went to Ichigo's room. After what Rukia told them about how Ichigo wakes up, the two decided to hopefully get a peak in. Unohana and Hanataro stayed near the couches. Hanataro snuggled into Unohana as he slept, causing the woman turned feline to smile softly.

No one knew what tomorrow would hold, but hopefully they would at least be able to figure something out. Maybe even get Yoruichi's help for real this time.

Probably not.

* * *

 **I know, short and almost a year since I last updated. My bad. No excuses. Hope ya'll still keep reading this. Next one will be a bit longer.**

 **Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
